Fire and Earth
by The Mad Hatteress
Summary: A new member of Fairy Tail arrives who could give Natsu a run for his money, in more ways than one! Read and review! Rated T for a bit of violence, but mainly because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire and Earth**

**This is my first proper attempt at a fanfic that is more than an oneshot so excuse any poor plot-lining.**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

**Chapter One- A New Arrival**

Morganna sighed and collapsed onto the nearest boulder. She had been walking for days and she was exhausted. She pulled her backpack around in front of her and dug into the side pocket for a bit of food. She groaned as she realised that the only food she had left was a few apples, two bottles of water, and a handful of raisins. "Yum." She muttered under her breath. Morganna gulped down some water, then re-did her pack, swung it over her shoulder, and continued walking. About half an hour later, she reached the peak of the hill and looked around. There, just a mile or so away, was the place that she had been aiming for. Magnolia.

* * *

Finally she had made it. She'd spent the last seven years training her powers, gathering food and money for the journey she longed to make. And now, at last, her dream was about to come true. She adjusted her long purple high ponytail and raised a fist to knock on the door when someone called to her from the street, "They won't hear you love, they're always making a great racket. Just walk in." She turned to smile at the person who had shouted, but couldn't pick out the voices owner. Shrugging, she opened the door to her dream guild, Fairy Tail. The second she stepped inside, her sensitive ears were assaulted with the clamour of shouting and fighting, and her nostrils burned from the copious amounts of alcohol that she could tell was being drunk. She looked for someone who would be able to help her, and saw a woman with long silver hair behind the bar. Her eyes were friendly, so Morganna made a beeline for her, dodging around the groups of people playing cards (and accusing each other of cheating), drinking, laughing, and fighting. Morganna reached the woman without incident, and caught her attention.

"Excuse me, miss, how do I join this guild? Is there a trial or something?" Morganna asked.

"Nothing like that!" The woman smiled warmly. Her voice was soft and gentle. Morganna took an instant liking to her. "I just have to get the Master to give you permission to join then you're in!" The woman smiled again and, just before she scampered off, she said "My name's Mirajane, by the way."

A few moments later, Mirajane returned with a short, grey-haired man in tow.

"You must be the new recruit. I'm Master Makarov. Welcome to the guild!" He grinned widely.

"So, that's it? I don't have to…I don't know, trek somewhere and do a trial?" Morganna asked.

"Nope. Where do you want your stamp?" The master asked. Morganna pointed to her shoulder and Mirajane stamped her arm with the purple ink. "To match your hair!" Mira laughed. Morganna smiled. Already she felt at home here.

"Hey, you lot! Quiet down!" Master shouted. Immediately the room felt silent.

"What is it, Gramps?" called a boy, about Morganna's age, with hair the colour of a salmon and a blue cat on his shoulder.

"Natsu, shut up! Let Gramps talk." said another boy about the same age. He had dark hair and a bored expression.

"You talkin' to me, droopy eyes?" the Natsu boy said angrily.

"So what if I was, squinty eyes?" the other guys said.

A girl a few years older than them rose up behind them. She looked quite scary, enhanced by the fact that she was wearing armour.

"A-A-A-Aye, sir!" said the pink boy, hooking an arm around the dark haired boy's neck. Both wore expressions of terror.

"Guys, you're so embarrassing!" murmured a blonde girl who held her head in her hands in exasperation.

"Hush up!" said the Master, looking at the four of them (five, if you were to count the cat) with annoyance. "Can I at least finish my introduction? This is Morganna; she is the newest member of Fairy Tail. Make her feel welcome."

"Thank you, Master." Morganna said, bowing slightly.

Almost instantaneously, the conversations started up again and Morganna found herself strangely drawn to the noisy group with the Natsu boy. As Morganna approached warily, the blonde girl looked up and saw her.

"Hi! I'm Lucy, nice to meet you! This is Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Oh, and Happy." Lucy smiled, gesturing to the salmon boy, the bored looking guy, and the scary woman in turn. She then pointed to the cat.

"Um, hello." Morganna said softly, bowing again.

"I only joined Fairy Tail about 8 months ago, so I'm sure you'll feel at home here soon enough." Lucy grinned again.

"Thank you. I have trained for seven years so that I will be strong enough to be a Fairy Tail wizard." Morganna smiled. Natsu looked at her curiously.

"You don't have to be strong to join Fairy Tail." He said.

"Well, I came to find someone. Someone like me, and I wanted to be able to convince them to help me."

"Oh really? Who were you looking for?" asked Lucy, cocking her head.

"The Salamander." Morganna replied. "Which one is he?"

Natsu looked proud. "Me!" He exclaimed.

Morganna smirked. "No, I really need to find him. Please point him out to me."

Natsu glowered at her. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because, no offense, but you don't exactly look very powerful."

"Oh yeah?" I bet I'm stronger than you!" Natsu growled.

"Prove it, candyfloss!" Morganna yelled. Although she had trained her emotions very well, she never managed to conquer her short temper.

"Ha! She got you, squinty eyes!" Gray laughed. Morganna shot him a glare to rival Erza's.

"Shut up. And put your clothes back on."

"I'll show you!" Natsu cried. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Flames burst from his mouth and Morganna dodged to the side.

"Is that the best you've got?" She smirked again. "I suppose you must be the fabled Salamander, but I must say I'm disappointed. I expected more." Then she placed her hands in the same position as Natsu's and said; "Roar of the Earth Dragon!"

Surprise registered on Natsu's face as he was flung backwards into the pillar behind him.

Master, who had been watching from the sidelines, sighed. "Oh God, not another one."

**Ok, so I hope you liked the chapter. Review! NOW! I want your honest opinions. DON'T SUGAR COAT IT! I won't be offended, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello again peeps! Since I have few reviews, I thought that I would respond to them personally. **

**Rvlakia- I actually just finished the episode when she first appears, but I'm going to follow a different plot from how the guild was before that arc began. And don't worry, I have planned out most of the story so I will try to keep it going **

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own the characters or places in Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter Two- Acceptance**

_**Blackness. Nothingness. Fear coiling inside of her.**_

"_**Kagil? KAGIL! Come back! Where are you?"**_

_**She began running. She had no idea where to. She just ran. Looking for him.**_

"_**Where are you?!"**_

Morganna sat bolt upright. Her heart was racing and she was breathing shallowly. Calming herself, she swung her legs out of bed and smoothed her nightdress. Morganna wandered over to the wardrobe and selected a purple skirt, white vest, and purple shoes, similar to trainers but more feminine. Her fingers traced the necklace that hung in the hollow of her throat. She sighed and looked to the ceiling.

"Where are you?"

Lucy poked her head round the door of Morganna's room.

"Are you ready to go?"

Morganna smiled and nodded. She had asked Lucy if she could share her place, and in return she'd halve the cost between them. Lucy had agreed, eager to have a roommate to make everything cheaper.

* * *

It had been three days since Morganna had become the newest Fairy Tail member, but she already felt as though she'd been there her whole life. She had discovered herself informally joined to Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Erza, so it wasn't shocking when she found herself invited on a mission with them. "You can think of it as a trial run." Erza had said.

"It'll be good to have someone that can beat Natsu with his own tricks." Gray smiled.

"She won't beat me again! It was a fluke!" Natsu had leapt to his feet.

Morganna smiled sweetly. "Oh, Natsu, you think I was trying?"

Natsu glared, but then grinned. "Well fight me again and try this time!"

She had shaken her head and grinned back. "After the mission."

Which is how they ended up on a train to the middle of nowhere to stop a band of thieves who had been terrorising the nearby villages. It wouldn't be easy, but the reward was 500,000 jewel! She and Lucy had practically drooled at the thought of that much rent!

The five wizards (and Happy) were sat squished around a table, waiting for the train to arrive at the correct station. Natsu was poking his head out of the window in an attempt to calm his travel-addled stomach. By the way he was dangled over the side, everyone could tell that it wasn't working. "Are we there yet?" he groaned, for the 50th time.

"No." This was Erza.

"What station was it again?" Morganna asked. She was feeling pretty sick too, but was hiding it much better than Natsu.

"Angoreo Station. It's close to the village that the mission request came from." Erza said.

"Then we are here." Morganna pointed at the station that they were approaching. Everyone gathered their belongings and departed the train. Natsu was crawling along on his belly, until Gray became exasperated by his slow movements and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"I have an idea," Morganna said, digging into her backpack to find something. She pulled out a box of matches, struck one, and handed it to Happy. "Feed him this." She said, "It'll revive him enough to walk." She subtly picked a leaf off a nearby tree and popped it in her mouth.

Natsu swallowed the flame. Almost instantly, he leapt to his feet. "Now I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" he cried. Morganna rolled her eyes.

"Could you not have thought up a more interesting catchphrase?" she inquired, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"You're just jealous cause you don't have one."

"Shut up."

Lucy looked as though something had been plaguing her for a while, and she tilted her head as she asked; "Morganna, if Natsu has to eat fire to replenish his power, and Gajeel eats iron, do you have to eat dirt?"

Morganna laughed. "No, I usually eat small plants or leaves to reload. Eating dirt would be gross."

"You lot, we have a job to be getting on with, so come on." Erza brought them back to the reason that they had come. The others scurried after her, barely managing to keep up with her purposeful strides.

* * *

It took a while, but the team finally reached the village hall of Angoreo. Erza marched straight past a guard and into the building. The guard chased after them. "E-e-e-excuse me, b-b-but do you have c-c-c-clearance?" the guard stammered. Morganna almost felt sorry for him. Erza could be rather fearsome.

"Yes. We are here from Fairy Tail." Erza said, pointing to the Fairy Tail symbol on her armour.

"Oh, I'm v-v-v-very sorry. P-p-p-please, come this way." The terrified guard hurried off, the wizards following in his wake. He lead them up a stair case that would once have been grand, but now the steps were covered in dust and the banisters were chipped and cracked. At the top of the stairs was a corridor, with peeling wallpaper and dirty skirtingboards. The guard lead them to a door at the end of the corridor marked "Mayor's Office". He knocked and said "F-f-f-fairy T-t-tail wizards here to see you s-s-sir."

A booming voice behind the door said "Enter," The five wizards stepped into the room. The mayor was a balding man in his mid-fifties, wearing a sombre looking suit. He would have been a terrifying figure, if not for the mis-matched toupee that looked as though it would leap from his head and attack them at any moment. The five of them shared a look that silently elected Erza as their representative, as they knew that if anyone else tried to speak, none of them would be able to contain their laughter. "We received your request for a job, and have come for our briefing."

"Ah, of course. I hope you are prepared to face these thieves." The mayor replied seriously.  
"We're always prepared for a hair-raising adventure!" Natsu interjected. Morganna spluttered and coughed to cover the laughter that threatened to burst out of her. The mayor frowned disapprovingly. "This is no laughing matter. I hope you will take this seriously."

"Let's not split hairs here guys." Morganna said, spotting an opportunity and going for it. Again, the mayor frowned. Clearing his throat, he said; "Well, anyway, here is a map showing the places they have been spotted over the last two months. Please help our village: they've stolen money and food, they attack villagers and travellers, and things are getting desperate."

"Don't worry sir, they'll be gone before you know it. Hair today, gone tomorrow." Erza bowed slightly to mask her smile.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

**So, there you have it. Chapter Two is complete. You have no idea how long it took to come up with those hair jokes. I thought they were quite funny. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! And thanks to Rvlakia Kavair for her help. I have changed the previous chapter slightly in order to fit with the rules of Fairy Tail.**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 3- Misguided**

"We're lost."

"No we aren't."

"Where are we then?"

"In a forest."

Morganna sighed. "Look Natsu, just give me the map. I'll figure out where we are."

"No way! I can do this!"

Rolling her eyes, Morganna said "Natsu, do you know what they say about pride coming before a fall?"

"Yeah, of course. Everyone knows that," Natsu said, crossing his arms.

"Well, you've already fallen. So give me the map, and we may actually get where we're going. When we get there, you can try to retrieve whatever is left of your dignity. M'kay?"

Natsu scowled, but reluctantly handed over the map. Gray, Lucy, and Erza were sat on a fallen tree whilst Natsu had tried, and failed, to find out where they were. Morganna looked at the map, and after a few minutes, pointed to a small gap in the trees. "The thieves camp could be around here."

Lucy looked impressed. "We've been lost for hours! How could you work out where we were?"

"Because I can see the thieves on the other side of that clearing there."

Natsu grinned widely. "See?" he said. "I knew we'd get there eventually!"

Morganna smacked him over the head with the map. "Idiot."

The five set about deciding how to attack the camp. Natsu suggested storming in, and was quickly dismissed by the others. Lucy proposed that she asked Virgo to burrow a hole behind the thieves, to allow the team to sneak up behind them. Gray was too busy arguing with Natsu about how stupid he was, and Erza said it would be best to wait until nightfall to creep up on the camp. As Natsu's idea was stupid and Morganna was still a bit intimidated by Erza, so she opted for Erza's idea. Morganna pulled the pop-up tent from the side of her pack, and she easily put it up. Then she, Lucy, Erza, and Gray sat in the tent, and they put Natsu and Happy on guard duty. The four of them played cards with a pack Morganna found in her pack until Natsu poked his head through the tent flap. "It's dark now." He said. "Can we attack now?" Erza nodded, and equipped a sword. Lucy grabbed her keys, Happy began hovering, Gray prepared to make his ice symbols, and Morganna and Natsu smiled in anticipation, their similar tendancies getting the better of them.

"Here's the plan." Erza began. "Morganna and Lucy, you take left flank. Take out the watchers quickly and quietly." The two 17-year-olds nodded. "Gray, you do the same on the right flank. Natsu, Happy, and I will attack the back. Then we will converge on the main tent and take out the majority of the thieves before the alarm can be raised. Everyone understand?"

Everybody nodded, and moved to take their positions.

* * *

Lucy and Morganna crouched behind a large rock and waited. The two watchmen were chatting, oblivious to the powerful mages that hid only a few feet away. A small flame lit up from the back of the camp. The signal. Lucy stepped out from behind the rock, and caught the attention of the guards. They stared at her, and she winked, then skipped off. The two followed her away, and Morganna smirked. This was too easy. She walked in the direction Lucy had gone, to execute stage 2 of their trap. As she entered the small clearing, Morganna saw the two men converging on Lucy, who was managing to keep their attention off Morganna. Morganna ran at the two, then swung her leg into the air and flipped, catching both of the guards on the back of the head with a single, powerful kick. She landed crouched over the unconscious forms, then stood. She grinned at Lucy who returned the smile. "You have got to teach me how to do that," she said. A large crash resounded throughout the camp and the two girls looked at each other. "Uh-oh,"

* * *

Gray was balanced between two large branches of a tree, about 8 feet off the ground. The guard was walking up and down below him, and grumbling to himself about how he hated guard duty. Gray sighed. This job was going to be so dull. Catching sight of a flickering flame, he waited until the guard was directly below him, then dropped out of the tree onto the guard's head. As soon as his feet made contact, the sentry collapsed, unconscious. Gray sighed again and began walking towards the centre of the camp. Suddenly the earth shook beneath his feet. He didn't even need to look to see what was the cause of the shaking. "Damn you, Natsu!"

* * *

"Ok, we're ready. Send up the signal." Erza instructed Natsu.

Natsu produced a flame at the tip of his right index finger and held it aloft. Then he turned to Erza and grinned. "Let me take the guard, ok?"

Erza sighed. "Fine," she said. Natsu leapt at the guard and punched him in the face so hard that the guard flew backwards and hit the ground with such force that the earth shook and there became a sentry-shaped hole in the ground. Erza glared at the pink haired moron grinning at her. "Natsu, you fool, you've probably woken most of the camp!" As if on cue, the camp filled with confused and angry thieves who had been disturbed from their slumber. "Oh hell." The two mages turned to see Gray jogging over to them. "What did you do now, Flame Brain?"

"Put some goddamn clothes on!" Morganna yelled, running over closely followed by Lucy. Gray hurried off to find his trousers and shirt. The thieves turned to face the remaining five and glowered. "3 girls, a pink-headed freak, and a cat? I think we can take 'em," one of the thieves laughed. As laughter began to reverberate around the camp, Morganna's hold on her anger loosened more and more. How dare they mock her and her teammates? She glared, but that only made them laugh harder. She could see Natsu in the same situation as herself. She caught his eye, and nodded. Morganna launched herself at the man who had begun the laughter, somersaulting towards him before planting both feet on his face and pushing down so that the thief went backwards into the ground. The remaining thieves looked angry now, their snide remarks and laughter gone. She smirked. "Anyone else want to try?"

As they reached for her, Morganna's friends went into action, Erza wielding her trusty sword and slashing at all her enemies. Natsu clapped his hands together. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" he cried, blowing back several enemies with a burst of flame. Happy landed on someone's head and began scratching their head. Lucy raised a Celestial Key, and said "Gate of the Archer, I open thee: Sagittarius!" The man dressed as a horse appeared before her and raised his hand in a salute. "Moshimoshi, as it were."

"Sagittarius, disable attackers please!" Lucy asked, before turning her attention to the thief creeping up behind her. She Lucy-kicked him in the face and he crumpled. Morganna smiled at her friend. Morganna saw two fairly large men lumbering menacingly towards her. She laced her fingers together and said; "Snare of the Earth Dragon!" She pushed her hands towards the men and vines burst from the ground around the thug's feet, rooting them to the spot. She then clapped her hands together and shouted; "Roar of the Earth Dragon!" The two men were blasted away by the force of her technique, the vines still tangled around their ankles. Whilst Morganna was fighting those two, another pair of smaller men grabbed her arms from behind and twisted them behind her back. She yelped as she was forced to her knees. A third man grabbed her head from behind prepared to break her neck but Natsu came barrelling into him and knocked him flying. He punched the two other men and they collapsed. Morganna stood gracefully, ignoring the hand Natsu offered with a smug grin. "Get lost," she growled.

"Saving damsels in distress is all in a days work," Natsu smirked.

"I am NOT a damsel, candyfloss!" Morganna snarled, baring her teeth at him.

"What did you call me, damsel?" Natsu said, flames curling around his fist.

"I called you candyfloss, stupid!"

The two flew at each-other, trading punches and kicks. Lucy groaned, noticing that all the thieves were out for the count. "I hope that she doesn't meet Gajeel. I don't think there'd be much of a guild left." Erza stormed over and pulled the two dragon slayers apart.

Gray came running over, now fully clothed, but looked disappointed when he noticed the unconscious forms littered around. "Dang, I missed the fight."

"Looks like there's about to be another one," Morganna said, pointing at the people approaching.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing on our turf?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, new chapter here! Enjoy! Please review! I just want your opinions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 4- Contained**

Morganna was not enjoying the ride. The cart she and her friends had been flung into was bouncing along over uneven terrain, and although she was not physically being thrown about unlike Natsu and Lucy, it was still uncomfortable.

The six Fairy Tail wizards had stopped when the line of strangers began speaking.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing on our turf?" one of the newcomers had sneered. Natsu began to growl, but Morganna laid a hand on his arm. Erza pointed to her breastplate, and said "We are representatives from Fairy Tail. We were asked here by the villagers. Who are you?"

"We are also from a guild," the man pulled down his collar to show a tattoo. "We are from the guild Aku no Sekai." Erza frowned. "I have never heard of you."

"We wouldn't expect a MAJOR, OFFICIAL guild to know about a small guild in the middle of nowhere."

Morganna cocked her head. "You're a dark guild." She stated.

Another dark mage smirked. "Yep. And our guild master really dislikes official guilds. So now, we're going to bring him a prize to make up for the loss of our loot."

Erza had motioned for them not to resist. Clearly, she wanted to know more about this guild. And so, Morganna found herself thrown into the back of a cart with her wrists bound behind her back, along with the others. She was staring blankly at the countryside, keeping herself calm. Natsu, it seemed, had not thought of that and had begun yelling at the top of his lungs, until one of the mages sat in the back of the cart with them had tied a bit of cloth around his mouth to shut him up. All had welcomed the break in noise, although that didn't prevent Morganna from glaring icily at the offender. He had caught her eye and smiled cockily at her as he returned to his previous position. She was studying him, watching his movements. He seemed confident and, although self-assurance was no way to tell of someone's power, he seemed strong. She wondered what sort of magic he possessed. He spotted her looking at him and he winked flirtatiously. Her lip curled in disgust and she turned away. She heard him laugh but didn't give him the satisfaction of looking back at him. She shot a glare at Grey, who had raised an eyebrow at the exchange. He shrugged and leant back against the side of the cart.

"You and your friends seem to be handling capture very well. Except the candyfloss-haired one." A voice said in Morganna's ear. She glanced over her shoulder to see the mage who had winked at her. She scowled at him and turned away again.

"My name's Ren. How about you?" The mage said.

"I don't see how it's any of your concern."

"Don't give me the high-and-mighty act, princess. My guild master will get it out of you. Why not just tell me now? It would save you a hell of a lot of trouble."

She shot him a smirk. "Good thing I like trouble then."

Ren grinned. "You sound like my kind of woman." She looked him up and down. "Sorry, I have standards." She turned away again, and ignored him. It was his turn to smirk. "You should be nice to me. Maybe I could convince the master to spare you. Who knows, you may even grow to love me." His grin widened.

"I don't see any chance of that."

"Your loss, princess."

"Don't call me that."

"Well if you'd tell me your name, I wouldn't have to, princess." She considered this.

"Morganna."  
"Finally. I knew you'd see my way." Ren winked again. Morganna struggled to control herself. "If you don't get away from me I will slap you to kingdom come." she spat. He just smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. "Feisty too. You're DEFINITELY my type."

"Get off."

"Make me."

Morganna's violet eyes flickered to Lucy's. Lucy could tell her friend was about to lose control. She had to do something to help her friend. If Morganna lost it, she'd probably get the same treatment as Natsu. Luckily, at that moment, the cart pulled up at a small, dilapidated building in a tiny field. Morganna saw an opportunity as Ren helped his guildmate disembark the prisoners. "This is your guild? You talk a big talk, but I guess that's to make up for your fragile ego." she said. Ren just smirked. "My ego needs no confirming. I know how awesome I am." He seized her and Lucy's arms. "Now ladies, let's go in, shall we?"

* * *

The hall was old and smelled musty, aggravating Morganna's sensitive nostrils. She stood alongside her friends, with Happy in a cage before them. A man who could only have been the guildmaster of Aku no Sekai sat draped over a lavish chair in the centre of the hall. He slowly lifted himself out of the chair and began to walk towards them. Morganna stiffened as she felt him move around them in a slow circle. "So you are Fairy Tail wizards." He spoke lazily. He looked back towards Ren. "Take them to the cellar whilst I decide what to do with them." Ren smirked at Morganna, not even looking at the guildmaster. "Will do, Master Aku." Lucy and Morganna shared a look, and despite their situation, had to restrain themselves from laughing. Of course, Natsu didn't bother with restraint. Morganna wasn't even sure Natsu knew what the word 'restraint' meant. "Your name is Aku? That's stupid man, you named the guild after yourself?" he scoffed. Aku's face darkened.

"I will have you know, boy, that I named myself after the guild! This guild is my pride and joy and no-one can take it away."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more. Ren and a few others lead them towards a small door. The dark mage carrying Happy's cage handed it to Natsu, after unbinding his wrists. "Through there." Ren said, opening the door. As the Fairy Tail team filed through, each being untied in turn, Ren caught Morganna's wrist. "Just so you know, sweetheart, we'll be listening to everything you say. Thought you might like a heads up." He smirked at her, but she just stared coolly at him before pulling her wrist away and walking through the door. As she walked down the rickety stairs, the door shut and a bolt scraped across. "Well, now we're stuffed." Gray said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. There was a small light that barely illuminated a quarter of the room. Lucy shivered and hugged herself. "This place gives me the creeps. And it's cold." Natsu produced a flame in his hand and sat down. The others sat around him. "That's better." Lucy said, rubbing her hands together.

"Aye." Happy nodded in agreement. Morganna looked at everyone. "We're not exactly dressed for warmth, are we?" Lucy smiled sadly.

"To be honest, I wasn't really expecting this to happen."

"Neither was I." Morganna replied.

"Morganna, what was that mage talking to you about?" Erza asked seriously. Morganna scowled. "Nothing. He was flirting with me. Ass."

Gray chuckled. "Flirting? With you?" Morganna turned her scowl on him.

"Put your clothes on, then try and insult me. Freak."

Natsu was laughing too. Morganna glared at him. "Why do you find it so hard to believe he was flirting? I'm gorgeous." She said, flicking her hair. Natsu just laughed harder, physically rolling on the floor until Morganna walked over and kicked him in the face. He sat up, rubbing his face. "Ouch." He said. Lucy paled.

"Natsu, your nose is bleeding. Morganna, you're too viscous. Morganna simply shrugged.

"No such thing."

**END SCENE. *clap clap clap***

**That's a wrap for today! I just love the character of Ren. My friends must be fed up of me fangirling over him. I'm fangirling over an OC that I created. There must be something wrong with that. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey ma peeps! Author here. Read, review, and enjoy! Chapter Five is here!**

**Chapter Five- Retorts**

_**Darkness surrounded her, and she curled up in a ball, tears forming in her eyes. It tapped at the edges of her mind, trying to force its way in, to pry her open and get inside her. She struggled against it, but was too exhausted. She began to give in, when she saw a light. She stood up and brushed the tears away, and began running towards the light. **_

Morganna blinked her eyes as a light shone down into the cellar. "Hey, get up here!" called a voice that Morganna recognised as Ren's. The others slowly awoke, rubbing their eyes and sitting up. Morganna motioned for them to climb the stairs. As she reached the doors, her hands were again bound behind her. She rolled her eyes at Ren. "Is this really necessary?" she asked. Ren smirked,

"Yeah, princess, I'm afraid it is. Wouldn't want you trying anything funny, would we?" he whispered in her ear as she passed him. She turned her head away in revulsion. The five mages and Happy stood in a line before the master's chair. Aku looked at them, bored. "Since I have no use for you, I think I'll just kill you all. Then, the other guilds will have to acknowledge our power! Now, who wants to go first?" he asked smugly. Morganna stepped forwards. Lucy paled. "Morganna, no!" Morganna smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry Lucy, it'll be fine." Morganna looked back towards Natsu. "You know what I mean." He tilted his head, confused, but then his eyes widened with realisation and he nodded. Morganna turned to face Aku with a smirk. "Well, go on then." she smiled. "Hit me with your best shot." Aku glared at her. Then he motioned with his right hand for a mage to come forward. The mage carried a sword, which he prepared to swing into Morganna's neck. As the blade came close, Morganna ducked and swept her foot out, causing the sword-wielder to go crashing to the ground. She ran to Natsu who turned and burned through her ropes with his hand. She then untied him and set about freeing the others, whilst Natsu laid into his enemies. One by one, Fairy Tail's strongest team leapt into action, attacking both physically and magically. Lucy pulled a key from her pocket, and cried "Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee: Taurus!" Taurus appeared and began swinging his axe. "I'm doing this for your beautiful body, Lucy!" he cried. Gray sent fifteen spears of ice out in all directions, knocking people backwards, but careful not to cause any permanent harm. Erza held out her arms and requipped into her Purgatory armour and swung the huge serrated blade. The dark guild outnumbered them 20 to 1, but they were slowly narrowing the gap. Natsu took out five enemies at once with the talons of the Fire Dragon. Morganna threw herself into the fight, spinning and flipping to dodge attacks and responding with powerful kicks. She knocked someone into a wall and turned, seeing Lucy caught in the arms of a dark mage. Morganna ran over and pulled the attacker away, sending him to sleep with a kick to the head. She helped Lucy to her feet. Lucy smiled, "Thanks." she said. Morganna nodded. Her eyes widened as she saw a mage preparing to fire a bolt of energy at them. "Duck!" she shouted, pulling Lucy downwards. A shock passed above their heads, almost singing Lucy's scalp. The two girls stood and ran at the mage who had attacked them. Morganna shot and elbow into his chin, rattling his skull, whilst Lucy kicked the backs of his knees. The mage fell forward, unconscious. Lucy smiled at Morganna, then ran off to fight the few that remained. Morganna counted the enemies; 12, 13, 14, 15, 16. 16 left to beat. She furrowed her brow. Ren wasn't among them. She scanned the bodies littered on the floor. Still no sign of him. Her thoughts were cut short as an arm wrapped around her throat, causing the blood in her temples to pound. She rocked her hips, widening her stance. Once she had a strong position, she tilted forward sharply, throwing her assailant over her shoulder. Suddenly, the pressure on her neck was gone and she could breathe again. She looked up to see the dark mages that still stood attacking her companions. Gray felled two more with ease, and Erza breezed through the room, cutting down enemies with small swipes of her sword. Lucy had replaced Taurus with Sagittarius, and was picking off the stragglers. Only Natsu seemed engaged with his fight, grinning excitedly as he faced of against Aku. With a single wing slash, Aku collapsed. Natsu turned to the others and smirked, "So much for gaining recognition for his guild." Lucy smiled happily. The battle was over. They had won. "Haha! Victory! I knew it!" Natsu and Happy high-fived and Morganna rolled her eyes. She and Lucy followed Erza who was already leaving the building. Gray followed, shouting back at Natsu to hurry up. Once they were all outside the guild, Erza turned. "Let's head back, shall we?" Her team nodded. Gray looked up at the sky, and said "It's mid afternoon, we should be able to make it back to the village before nightfall." They began to walk back the way they had come. They passed the time by chatting amicably, despite a few minor incidents which ended with Morganna and Natsu trying to blow each other into oblivion. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

* * *

By the time they got back to the village, it was too late to talk to the mayor, so they found a small bed and breakfast at the edge of the village and booked two rooms. The girls took one and the boys took the other. Lucy plopped down on her bed and sighed. "Mmmmm, this bed is so soft! I could sleep for a day!" she said, burying her face in the pillow. Erza headed straight for the bathroom and ran herself a hot bath. Erza called through to them, "This bath is wonderful! Almost as nice as yours!" Morganna seemed to be the only one not relaxing. She sat on the floor of the bedroom, stretching her splits and generally improving her flexibility. Lucy rolled her eyes, "Mo, you seriously need to lighten up! Just take a break and relax!"

"I can't help it, training every night has become a pattern and I'm not sure how to break it." Morganna replied. At that exact moment, Natsu, Gray, and Happy burst into the girls bedroom. "Yo." said Gray, raising a hand in greeting.

"We were bored, so we came to play cards." Natsu explained.

"Aye, sir!" Happy chipped in.

Lucy sat up and smiled. "See Mo, lets relax with a card game!"

"Yeah damsel, you're too serious. Have some fun once in a while." Natsu said, flopping down next to Lucy. Morganna glared at him, then sighed. "Fine, let me go get my cards."

The five of them sat down in a circle and Morganna dealt the cards. They played several rounds of poker, until the sun began to set. Morganna stretched her arms and yawned. "I need some fresh air. I'm gonna go for a walk." she said, standing up. She headed for the door and walked down to the lobby. Morganna smiled at the owner of the B&B as she left. Walking along the main street of the village, she sighed happily in the cool night air.

"Enjoying yourself, princess?"

She whirled to see Ren leaning nonchalantly against the wall of a building that seemed to be an antiques shop. She scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"You ought to stop glaring like that, princess. You'll get wrinkles, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" he smirked, walking towards her.  
"Why do you care? You ran away in the middle of the fight."

Ren shrugged, nonplussed. "I never really cared about Aku no Sekai. Now that it's gone, I'm just looking for somewhere to go."

"Then why are you stalking me?"

"Because I'm inexplicably attracted to your enigmatic persona, that's why."

Morganna turned to face him, crossing her arms. "Do you genuinely believe that I would ever like you?"

Ren wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "Who knows? You may fall prey to my masculine charms." Then, before she could react, he tilted her chin up, and kissed her.

She couldn't think of a witty retort. Instead, she kneed him in the groin and walked away.

* * *

Lucy rubbed her eyes and sat up sleepily. She looked over to Erza's bed and saw that she too was only just waking up. Only Morganna's bed was empty. Lucy looked over to the window and saw it was open, with two legs hanging out of it. She moved over to the window and peered out, to see Morganna doing sit ups hanging out of the window. Lucy smacked the heel of her palm against her forehead. "Mo, get inside! What are you doing you moron?" Morganna just looked at her.

"Training." she said, and carried on doing sit ups. Lucy turned to Erza with an expression that said "Help me!" Erza shrugged, walked over, and pulled Morganna inside by her ankles so she landed with a thud on the floor. Morganna glared up at them. "Uncalled for." she said, sitting up. Erza smiled.

"It was called for. You need to slow down. You'll work yourself to death, Morganna." Erza said softly. Morganna groaned and stood up. "Fine, but remember, we have to go see the mayor today. We can't be late."

"We don't want him tearing out his hair, do we?" Gray said from the doorway. Lucy shrieked and dived under the covers. "Gray! I'm still in my pyjamas!" she shrieked.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Lucy, I've been in your house. I know what your pyjamas look like."

Natsu peered over Grays shoulder and said in a sing-song voice "Gray's a stalker! Gray's a stalker!"

Erza grabbed them both by the ear and dragged them outside, before dumping them on the floor. "Wait here while we get dressed." she instructed, slamming the door. Morganna was already dressed in purple shorts and a white vest top, Lucy put on her green vest and yellow skirt, whilst Erza donned her armour. Ready to face the day, the three girls packed everything that they had with them and carried it downstairs. Erza checked them out of the B&B, whilst Natsu, Gray, Morganna, Lucy, and Happy prepared to leave. The six headed to the mayor's office in the town hall to tell him what had happened. Once they had been debriefed, they left the hall and headed for the train, glad to be heading for home.

**So, chapter five at last! I had trouble writing the fight scene, I'm soooo not good at this stuff. I also realised that I've been neglecting Happy and Gray a little… oops. I'll include them more next chapter. Oh well, review anyway!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey guys! Here with another chapter! Be warned- filler ahead!**

**Chapter Six- Tendacies**

Morganna patted her friend on the shoulder comfortingly. Lucy was lying with her face on the wooden bar, practically asleep. Since the mission to Angorreo a month ago, Natsu had dragged them all on seven missions. They had barely got any sleep. And just when the two girls thought they might be able to relax at home, Natsu had appeared and whisked them off again. Today however, they had forced Natsu to stay at the guild for some rest. Not that they were getting much. Natsu and Gray had got in a fight over some ridiculous thing, and Erza had smacked them both senseless. Mirajane handed Morganna a drink and the violet mage smiled at her in thanks. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Gajeel and Juvia, having returned from a mission that they had set out on a fortnight ago. Morganna had not spoken to either of them in the five weeks she had been at the guild, and so was fairly intrigued as to who the two powerful sorcerers were. Natsu, apparently, had also caught sight of Gajeel, and called him over. "Hey, Metal Head! Come here!"

Gajeel can over and folded his arms. "What, flame brain?" he said.

Natsu poked Morganna with his index finger. "She's a dragon slayer, like us! She's an earth dragon slayer." Morganna slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me, candyfloss."

Gajeel started to laugh. "Candyfloss! That's brilliant!" Morganna felt herself warming to Gajeel. She remembered hearing something about his dragon from Kagil. An iron dragon, or something. She felt a pang of sadness at the thought of Kagil and she immediately put a hand to her necklace, as if it was an impulse. Lucy looked up. "Hey Mo, what's that necklace? You always wear it, and you keep touching it."

Morganna looked away, not meeting her friends eyes. "I'm going home. Luce, see you tonight." She hurried out of the guild, and Natsu saw her brushing furiously at her face. The three- Gajeel, Natsu, and Lucy- exchanged a glance, wondering what on earth had just happened.

* * *

Lucy returned home a few hours later, with Natsu, Gajeel, and Happy in tow. They all seemed worried about Morganna, and her abrupt reaction to Lucy's question. They walked into the living room, and saw Morganna curled up on the sofa with a book and stroking something on her lap. Her hair was down and fell in a sheet over her shoulder. She seemed to be singing something softly. "Mo, you ok?" Lucy said tentatively. Morganna smiled at her. "Yes, I'm fine. Akane always cheers me up. Unless she's in one of her moods."

Lucy looked puzzled. "Who's Akane?"

In response, the scarlet lump on Morganna's lap lifted its head to her sleepily and nodded in greeting. "Hai?" it said.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. "It's a cat like Happy!" he exclaimed. Morganna rolled her eyes. "Well done, genius."

Said cat blinked slowly, then said "Konichiwa, Natsu-san. Watashino namae wa Akane desu. Hajimemashite."Natsu gasped in astonishment.

"It knows my name!" he said.

"She. She, doofus." Morganna said, throwing a book at Natsu's face. He ducked and it made a dent in the wall instead. Lucy stared at it.

"Mo, that could have done some serious damage to Natsu!"Lucy said, in a worried tone. Morganna shrugged, making Gajeel start laughing again. Happy hesitantly edged his way over to Akane and smiled at her. "Hi, Akane. Nice to meet you." He said. Akane smiled sleepily back at him. "Konichiwa Happy-san. Genki desu ka?" she replied. Happy looked at Morganna, as if asking for a translation.

"She said hi, and asked how you are."Morganna explained.

"I'm well thanks. Um, do you want a fish?"Happy asked. Akane nodded enthusiastically.

"Hai, kudasai. Watashi wa sakana ga suki desu." she said, and Happy guessed what she meant by the excited look in her eyes. The two began chewing on opposite sides of the fish and Morganna stood up, and walked over to Lucy.

"I'll tell you about the necklace." She said.

Lucy put a hand on her friend's arm. "It's ok Mo, I don't mind."

"No, I need to stop bottling stuff up. I have a tendency to do that." Morganna took a deep breath.

* * *

"I never knew who my parents were. I was only a few weeks old when they abandoned me. Then Kagil found me and took me back to his cave. He cared for me and looked after me. I learnt the magic of dragon slayers and, in many ways, he was my father. He didn't treat me as a student, or some unwanted thing. Kagil treated me like a person, and I loved him for it. I met several other dragons, many of whom had apprentices of their own. I even met Igneel and Metalica. I had a great childhood. Then, seven years ago, he disappeared. He was just…gone. And in his place, there was this necklace. No note, nothing. Just…this. So, I spent the past seven years training myself and preparing to find the Salamander, Igneel's child, so he could help me find Kagil."

Morganna looked up at them. Lucy smiled reassuringly, whilst Gajeel looked understanding. Natsu cocked his head to the left then said; "Why did you look for me? Why not Gajeel or someone else?"

Morganna shrugged. "Because we're pretty much family. I suppose Igneel never mentioned that he had a brother, did he?"

Lucy's eyes widened with surprise, but Natsu (being about as dense as a brick) still looked confused.

"Who was Igneel's brother?" he asked, Morganna pinched the bridge of her nose, trying not to wince at Natsu's stupidity.

"Kagil. Kagil was his brother." Morganna said slowly, as if she was explaining it to a three-year-old. She stifled a laugh as she heard Akane mutter "Baka," from across the room. Natsu seemed to have frozen in place.

"So, you're almost like…my cousin?" he asked. At exactly the same moment, the two dragon slayers shuddered. Gajeel, however, seemed to be finding it hilarious.

"So flame brain and leafy are practically related?" At this point he doubled over with laughter and Lucy put her hand to her mouth to cover her giggles.

Then Morganna and Natsu turned the full force of their anger on Gajeel.

* * *

Lucy sighed and closed the door. She turned around, her arms folded and her face etched with fury. Morganna was sat cross legged on the floor looking smug despite the fact she had a cut on her forehead. Natsu was holding a bag of ice to his left eye and was glaring at Gajeel, who was lent against the wall glowering at Morganna. Lucy tapped her foot impatiently.

"So, that was the landlord. We're now going to have to pay more for our rent to cover the cost of damages. I hope the three of you are happy." She flopped onto the sofa.

"Well, if Psycho Mud over there hadn't kneed me in my…man area, I wouldn't have punched Natsu in the face and knocked him against the wall." Gajeel muttered.

"Well, if Natsu hadn't tried to set fire to you, you wouldn't have fallen onto my knee. It isn't my fault." Morganna retorted.

"well, if Metal Head hadn't made a joke out of the horrific revalation of the day, I wouldn't have tried to set fire to him. This whole thing is his damn fault." Natsu pointed out.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO STARTED IT, SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT STILL! YOU THREE HAVE GIVEN ME A HEADACHE!" Lucy yelled, and immediately the three slayers shut up, occasionally shooting daggers at each other across the room.

**Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter! I have no good excuse. I apologise. **

**Did you expect Morganna's first encounter with Gajeel to go differently? Her character has changed a lot since I first thought her up. Oh well…**

**Oh, in case you were wondering, the language Akane speaks is Japanese, but it is written in Romanji because FanFiction doesn't accept symbols. Sad times. They mean, in order:**

"**Yes?"**

"**Hello Natsu. My name is Akane. Nice to meet you."**

"**Hello Happy. How are you?"**

"**Yes please. I like fish."**

"**Idiot."**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- **

Morganna woke up with a gigantic headache. Sitting up, her stomach lurched and she made a massive dash for the bathroom and she just about reached the toilet before she emptied her stomach. With her head still throbbing, she cleaned her mouth out and wandered into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Morganna returned to her bed. She sat back against the headboard, wincing at the pain in her temples. She replayed the events of the previous day in her mind. Then she remembered what had happened at the end of the night. "Uh-oh."

* * *

It had started out as a normal enough day. Team Natsu was sat in a row at the bar. All the good jobs were gone and they were bored. Of course, that had stopped the second Cana suggested they played a drinking game. Cana had walked over to the bar and began drinking another beer.

"Everyone in this guild has one little repetitive habit. Well, I say we have some fun with it. Lets make a drinking game."

Everyone agreed without a hesitation. Lucy pulled a pen and some paper from her bag, and looked around at the others. "Ok," she said, "here are the rules:

1. Gray removes any item of clothing.

2. Natsu massively over-reacts to something

3. Lucy kicks someone.

4. Morganna makes a sarcastic comment.

5. Erza is terrifying

6. Elfman mentions being a real man.

7. Gajeel sings.

8. Natsu and Gray fight.

9. Mirajane compliments someone.

Right, that should be enough to get us started." Lucy said, putting away her pen and paper. Morganna asked Mirajane for another round of drinks for everyone, and Mira complied.

"I like how your hair looks today Morganna. You should wear your hair down more often." she said as she handed out the drinks. Immediately, everyone took a large gulp. Erza looked up at Gray and said, "Gray. Your shirt."

Again, everyone drank. "Gray, you idiot! Now we're all going to get wasted!" Natsu cried, jumping to his feet. Elfman pulled him down sharply. "A real man knows how to hold his drink."

Morganna rolled her eyes. "Yes, because every male at this table is the epitome of manliness." Cana laughed; "Everyone has to drink 3 times now!"

"Make that four," Lucy muttered, pointing at Natsu and Gray, who were rolling on the floor firing punches at each other.

"Oh for God's sake!" Morganna said, taking a long draft from her mug. "Mira, bring another round please!"

"Now that we've got new drinks, everyone needs to drink again!" Cana announced.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because Erza is about to break up the fight between Natsu and Gray."

Needless to say, the two boys sat back down looking pale.

"You two have to drink four now!" Cana said cheerfully. Morganna had thought she seemed to be enjoying this game a bit too much. Things had continued in this fashion for another hour or so.

Then Gajeel burst in.

"Oh crap." Gray moaned, as everyone stared in horror at Gajeel.

He was wearing the white suit.

"NOOOOOOO!" Lucy cried, but it was too late. Gajeel becan to scat into the microphone. Everyone drank before covering their ears, save for Levy who was smiling (albeit the smile looked a tad forced). Cana grabbed the box of tomatoes she kept for occasions like those and then everyone took a few and hurled them with all their might at the stage. One hit him square in the face and the drinkers burst into fits of drunken laughter.

"A real man doesn't pretend he can sing!" Elfman called. Gajeel replied with a crude gesture and stomped off the stage. Again, everyone took a sip from their mugs of drink. By now, everyone was rather drunk except for Cana, Erza and Morganna. Morganna was finding it very amusing watching everyone else get drunk. Natsu was dancing around on a table and Gray was laughing hysterically. Elfman was ranting about being a real man, so the five (Cana, Erza, Morganna, Lucy, and Happy) drank yet again.

The game continued for some time in this fashion. By 10pm, Elfman was lying face down on the table, Natsu and Gray were doing a tango on the table, Happy was flying around the room, occasionally bumping into pillars, Lucy kept kicking Elfman to try and get him to wake up, and still Cana, Erza, and Morganna sat, calmly drinking and chatting. Eventually it became too much for Lucy.

"Ok guys, how the hell are you not completely smashed?" she slurred her words noticeably. The others shrugged.

"Just a strong constitution I suppose." Morganna said nonchalantly. Cana and Erza nodded in agreement.

Natsu and Gray began leaping and twirling across all the tables, disturbing other drinkers. Morganna was watching them and their movements were becoming strangely hypnotic. It had been rather disturbing.

"What the hell are you doing you morons?" Macao shouted at the prancing pair.

"Hey, Macao, Wakaba! Come over here and join our drinking game!" Cana called.

"Gladly." Wakaba said, flopping down at the booth where the gamers were seated. "What are the rules of this game?"

Erza pointed to the piece of paper in the centre of the table. The two men looked at it.

"No wonder Natsu and Gray are completely hammered." Macao snorted.

Five minutes later Macao and Wakaba were both completely drunk. Yet still, Cana, Erza, and Morganna were still sober. Morganna was a little confused. She'd never drunk so much alcohol, but she was completely fine. Lucy, however, was not. Natsu and Gray's dancing had finally made her snap. She had kicked both of their faces in, and was now moaning with her head in her hands. Morganna stepped in to help her best friend.

"I think we should go home. Come on Lu, lets go back." Morganna said, taking her friend's arm.

"W-wait." Lucy slurred. She grabbed her celestial keys and said "Gate of the Lion, I open thee: Leo!"

Loke appeared before them, and bowed. Morganna had never seen Loke before, and she had to admit: wow, he was gorgeous!

"Ah, I see my princess may have drunk a bit too much. I will carry you home Lucy, never fear. I'm sure your friend here will make interesting company." he said, smiling at Morganna before lifting Lucy up bridal style and carrying her out of the guild hall. Morganna waved to Cana and Erza before turning and walking away.

Loke smiled at Morganna again as she caught up with them.

"Hello, you must be Morganna. My name is Leo, or Loke if you prefer. Enchanted." Loke bowed slightly which Morganna returned.

"It's nice to meet you too. Lucy mentioned you before. You seem very pleasant."

"Well, well, well. Lucy has great talent for picking charming, and may I say rather beautiful, companions." he winked. Morganna raised an eyebrow.

"She also warned me that you were something of a womanizer, so you'll haved to forgive me if I don't entirely believe you." She replied, brushing a strand of violet hair out of her face.

"So my reputation preceeds me. I'm not sure whether I should be flattered or worried by this development."

"I have a feeling that you'll choose flattered."

"You must know me well already."

Her gaze met his and he grinned flirtatiously. Morganna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I thought Lucy was your true love?" she said. Loke's eyes drifted to the now unconscious girl in his arms.

"Very true. But as she doesn't seem too interested, what is the harm in doing a little… window shopping, shall we say?"

"You make it all sound so romantic." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I can be very good with romance if I want to be."

"Oh really?"

"Of course! In fact, I'll prove it to you. Would you like to go on a date with me?" he looked back at Morganna, who had stopped dead, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you for real?"

"Definitely."

"And you're serious?"

"Absolutely."

"So you're crazy then."

"Not at all. You're beautiful and good conversation, and I would like to continue our interactions. So, how about a date?"

Morganna considered. She'd never been on a date before. She'd barely interacted with humans her whole life. Maybe it would be an interesting experience.

"Ok." She said. "I'll go on a date with you."

**Dun dun duuuuuun! I really loved this chapter which is why you have two updates so close together. My fave chapter so far! The game is based on a drinking game my friends and I play at school. Not actual alcohol! Just air. I promise the next chapter will be the last filler before the next arc. **

**I've said game so many times in this chapter.**

**OH SNAP YOU JUST LOST THE GAME.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight- Realisation**

Lucy listened patiently as Morganna explained what had happened after Lucy had passed out. Once the tale was done, she couldn't help but giggle. Morganna glared.

"It isn't funny. What do you even do on a date? What do I wear? How am I supposed to act?" she asked, her head resting on her forearms.

"You're lucky I know a bit about fashion and making a good impression. First, you need to go wash your hair, then I'll sort you out. Don't worry Mo, you're safe with me."

Morganna went into the bathroom and washed her hair, then returned to Lucy's bedroom. Lucy tied Morganna's hair into several very tight braids and told her to go and get her purse.

"We're going shopping!" Lucy exclaimed happily, before darting out of the door dragging Morganna along behind her.

* * *

They entered a clothes shop a few streets away from their home. Lucy pushed Morganna into a chair then hurried off. Morganna gazed in awe at Lucy's speed and eye for good clothing. Ten minutes later, Lucy returned to Morganna with a dress and some accessories. "Go try it on!" Lucy said, ushering Morganna into a changing room before plopping herself down into the chair. A few minutes later Morganna emerged from the changing room and Lucy gasped then smiled smugly. "I'm so good at this." She said. "I should be a personal shopper."

Morganna had to agree. The dress was strapless, with a fitted top made from soft purple material that perfectly matched her hair. The top half was covered in black lace, so that the purple showed through the patterning of the lace. The skirt was knee-length, black, and floaty. It showed off Morganna's legs and curves, and made her look dainty and graceful. The shoes Lucy had chosen were the same shade of purple as the top of the dress, and had very high heels. Morganna tottered slightly as she walked, getting used to the feeling of the shoes. Lucy had also given her fingerless lace gloves to compliment the detailing on the dress. A black material rose in her hair finished the look. Lucy clapped her hands in delight.

"Mo, you look amazing!" she cried.

"Thanks Lu. And thank god my best friend is a genius with clothes." Morganna grinned. She looked into the mirror provided and barely recognised herself. She looked glamorous and ladylike. If only Kagil could see her now.

"Right, get changed back into your normal clothes then we'll go pay." Lucy instructed, and Morganna did as she was told.

Once Morganna had paid, she and Lucy left the shop.

"Well, lets head home then shall we?" Morganna said.

"Oh no you don't Mo, we still need to teach you how to flirt." Lucy said, grabbing Morganna's wrist and pulling her away again.

"Oh dear god, this can't end well."

* * *

The two girls were sat in a coffee shop, sipping from cups of hot beverages. Lucy was giving Morganna a pep talk.

"Ok, this is gonna be good. You see that guy in the corner over there?" Lucy pointed at a boy with cropped blonde hair. "I'm going to go over and flirt with him, you listen to what I do and how he reacts. Take notes, because then you're going to have a go. Ready?"

Morganna nodded and dutifully pulled a notepad and paper out of her bag.

Lucy walked over to the boy and started chatting to him. Morganna noticed she was fluttering her eyelashes a lot, so she wrote that down. Morganna heard Lucy giggle girlishly from across the room, so she wrote 'Giggle like an idiot' below 'flutter eyelashes'. Again that giggle drifted across the room so Morganna added in brackets 'laugh at everything'. She heard the guy ask for Lucy's number, and she gave it to him.

"And that's how you do that." Lucy said as she returned to her seat. "Right, are you ready to give it a go?"

"Not really, but oh well." Morganna replied, standing up.

"Try that guy." Lucy said, and Morganna wandered over to the man Lucy had chosen.

"Hi." she said, sliding into the seat opposite him.

"Hey, are you alright? Do you need me to call an ambulance?" the man said, looking worried.

"I'm fine. Why?" Morganna replied.

"Surely it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

She couldn't help it.

"Seriously?" she said sceptically. "That's the line you're going with?"

He looked a tad downhearted but he quickly perked up again when he thought of something else.

"Ok, well you should at least have a map, because I'm lost in your eyes." he looked quite pleased with that one. Morganna sighed. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her thigh. Out of pure instinct, her other leg swept out and kicked the man's chair from under him. He crashed to the floor.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" Morganna said, offering him a hand up. He scrambled ujp, grabbed his coffee, and dashed out of the shop. Morganna walked back to Lucy, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Whoops."

* * *

The girls returned home, where Lucy touched Morganna's plait. "That's dry now, you can take them out." Morganna did as she was told, and releasing her hair made it fall in soft waves over her shoulder. Lucy nodded happily.

"Perfect! Now go get changed, then I'll help you with your makeup."

Morganna went and changed, then hurried to the bathroom where Lucy was laying out the implements of torture. First she applied purple eyeshadow, pale red lipstick, and a sheen of lipgloss. Next came eyeliner, and finally Morganna was handed a mascara brush. She looked at the foreign instrument and Lucy sighed. "Brush your eyelashes with it." Lucy instructed.

Finally Morganna was ready. Lucy pulled out her celestial key. "Gate of the Lion, I open thee: Leo!"

Immediately Loke appeared before them. His jaw slackened slightly when he say Morganna, then he grinned, presenting her with a bouquet of flowers which she put on the sideboard.

"Ready to go, milady?" he asked, offering her an arm. Morganna smiled.

"Of course, good sir."

As the two were stepping out of the door, Levy appeared.

"Oh hey Momo!" Levy squeed, giving Morganna a hug. Then she noticed Loke. Levy grinned widely at Morganna before running to the door. "Lu-chan, are you ready to go to the guild?" she called. Looking back at Morganna and Loke, Levy said, "Lu-chan and I are headed to Fairy Tail. You two have fun tonight."

Loke lead Morganna to a posh-looking restaurant off Magnolia's main street.

"Table for two please." Loke said, and the waiter took them to a quiet table by the window. They were given menus. Loke looked over at Morganna, clearly wanting her to start the conversation.

"Ok, I've never been on a date before, so you're going to have to tell me what usually happens." Morganna said, putting down the menu.

"Well, usually I'd compliment you, then you'd blush and compliment me." Loke said.

"No, I don't see that happening. Anything else?"

"Well, we could talk about our interests. What do you like to do?"

"Train."

"Anything else?"

"Not really."

"No…musical talents?"

"I play the flute."

"At this point I would pretend to be interested in fluting."

"Flauting."

"Bless you."

"No, playing the flute is called flauting."

"Ah."

"How about you? What are your interests?"

Loke paused thoughtfully, then said "Beautiful women."

"Of course."

Loke laughed, and the waiter appeared to take their order.

"I'll have a Parmesan salad and sparkling apple juice." Morganna said.

"I'd like a steak. Rare." Loke handed the menus back to the waiter.

"Only a salad, my lady?" Loke asked.

"I'm a vegetarian. It sort of comes with the territory of being the Earth Dragon slayer."

"We need to learn so much about each other. Let's get the cliché questions out of the way. Favourite colour, favourite food, favourite dance, and favourite animal?" Loke asked.

"Turquoise, mango, foxtrot or tango, and," she blushed slightly, "lions."

Loke smirked. "I see. Mine are: gold, steak, tango, and lions of course."

At this point the dinner arrived. The pair tucked in.

Suddenly a thought struck Morganna. "I just realised why you like steak. You're a lion."

"It took you that long to figure that out?" Loke laughed loudly.

"Shut up."

It didn't take them long to finish their food, so Loke paid the bill and took Morganna out for a walk to the local park. She sighed contentedly.

"I have to say, Loke, you are pretty good at romance."  
"You haven't seen anything yet." He said mischievously. He whistled, and a string quartet appeared from behind the large tree. Loke walked over to them and whispered something to the violinist. The player nodded and the four struck up a tune that Morganna recognised. A tango.

"My lady." Loke said, offering a hand. Morganna took it with a smile.

It had been a long time since she had danced, but the steps came flooding back to her. Loke was good, and he lead her in the dance. He twirled her under his arm then lifted her into the air. She kicked her legs over in a V-shape and then dropped to the floor. He pulled her up and she hooked her right leg over his left. He pulled her round in a circle, then she kicked her left leg over her right so she was sitting on his leg. He kicked up and she flew into the air and landed. The whole time they never broke eye contact, watching each other intently and anticipating each others steps. As the music sped up so did their dance, Loke spinning her then dropping Morganna into splits before pulling her back up again. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him backwards, walking slowly. He grabbed her wrist and span her around. As the music reached its climax, Loke dipped her backwards and the piece ended. They stood, breathing deeply. Then Loke grinned. "My, my, my. You weren't lying when you said the tango was one of your favourite dances."

"It's been a long time." Morganna said, adjusting her dress. The town clock chimed ten times.

"Wow, it's getting late. We should head home." Loke said, intertwining his fingers with hers. She didn't pull away.

Back at the girls house, Loke stopped just outside the door. "Well, goodnight." he said.

"I was wrong. You can do romance." Morganna conceded, smiling. Without warning, Loke bent down and pressed his lips to hers. His hands were on her waist, and hers wrapped around his neck. Morganna pulled away slightly, her brow furrowed.

"Loke, I had a wonderful night, and you're an amazing guy, but I think that there's someone else. I'm sorry." Morganna said apologetically.

"What a shame. Well, if I've helped you realise who your true love is, then this night was worth it. Goodnight, my lady."

"Goodnight, my good sir." Morganna gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before walking into the house.

**Aww, poor Loke! I liked writing this chapter a lot. I think this mini-filler arc was just to tell you a little more about Morganna and get some other characters involved. The tango scene was based on a dance that I saw on Strictly Come Dancing, but I can't remember who danced it. And I put in the thing about flauting because my friend who plays the flute always corrects me. But who is this mysterious other person? Well, my friends know because I've told them about my latest OTP. But can you guess? I wonder…. **

**By the way, my update speed is probably going to slow down because I've got mock exams in two weeks. So I'll be revising, but I will try to keep posting.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine- Again**

The next day, Morganna entered the Fairy Tail guild hall with Lucy and immediately they were surrounded by people asking Morganna about her date with Loke. She glared at Lucy and Levy, who smiled sheepishly.

"I may have mentioned it to a few people…" Lucy said.

"More like the whole freaking guild!" Morganna growled.

"Hey, move it! Other members of Team Natsu coming through!" Natsu called, pushing his way through the crowd followed by Gray and Happy. Morganna sped off in the direction of the bar and the comforting presence of Mirajane. As soon as she sat down, Morganna sighed and buried her head in her forearms. Mirajane turned to clean the bar, saw the sheet of violet hair, and spoke cheerily.

"Oh, hey Morganna! How was your date last night?"

"OH FOR GODS SAKE!"

"May I have your attention please!" Makarov called. The sounds of the guild didn't decrease. He sighed and cleared his throat.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" he roared, and instantly everyone stopped speaking and turned to regard the guild master.

"Now some of you may know that it is soon to be the Autumn Lunar Festival. And, to celebrate how important Fairy Tail has become, we have been asked to play the main part in the festival. The festival will last seven days. Tomorrow will be the food festival, so everyone needs to bring some type of cuisine to sell. And plenty of money to buy other people's food. I will be announcing the events of each day the evening before, so you all have time to prepare yourselves for the next day. That's all for the moment, go back to whatever you were doing before." Makarov dismissed them with a wave of his hand, then he headed back up to his office. The ruckus of the guild started up again, everyone excited for the events of the festival. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy came up and sat with Morganna. Happy and Akane had gone down to the pier early that morning to buy some fish. Gray leant back against the wooden top of the bar and sighed.

"This festival is going to suck. I just know it." he said, sipping from a mug of beer.

"Oh, I dunno man, this food thing sounds pretty cool!" Natsu exclaimed. He too ordered a mug of beer which Mirajane obligingly gave him.

"Yeah, it should be fun. Are you sure you two should be drinking together, with what happened the other night?" Morganna said, lifting her head from her arms. Immediately, both boys put the beer down and stepped away from each other, glaring at Morganna. She just smirked.

"Like you can talk! At least I didn't agree to go on a date with LOKE!" Natsu cried, scowling at Morganna. Her smiled disappeared.

"SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!"

With that, Morganna launched herself at the pink haired boy, and she began firing punches into his face. He blocked her fists, then locked her arms and flicked his torso so that he was now the one on top. Morganna drove her knee into his groin then slammed her forehead into his nose, sending him reeling backwards. Natsu landed on the floor with a crash, and Morganna stood.

"Wing slash of the Earth dragon!"

Natsu rolled to one side, clutching his nose, just in time to avoid being crushed by her attack. He scrambled up, and charged at his opponent, who dodged at the last second. He clipped her side and she stumbled, then whipped round to face the Fire dragon slayer.

The crowd around the fight was growing. Most observers were laughing and chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Some cheered for Morganna whilst others egged Natsu on. Erza crossed her arms, looking furious with the both of them. Lucy just groaned and put her head in her hands.

"One hundred jewel on Natsu." Macao said, sliding over to Gray. The ice mage looked at him, then shrugged.

"I'll take that bet."

"Snare of the Earth dragon!" Morganna shouted, and vines sprouted from the ground around Natsu's feet, rooting him to the spot.

"Hey, no fair!" He cried, tugging at the bonds with little success. Morganna ran towards him, jumped, and lashed out a side kick. The heel of her shoe connected with Natsu's cheekbone, and he went crashing to the ground. As he hit the ground, the vines were uprooted and they quickly disintegrated. Natsu swept out a foot and brought Morganna down next to him. He twisted over so that his legs were pinning hers down and his arms trapped her upper body. He grinned at her.

"I win." he said proudly.

Morganna twisted her hips, flicking him off. However, he still had hold of her wrists and he brought her with him. The Earth dragon slayer was flung over him and she skidded across the floor. Both jumped up at the same time and began to charge at the other…

And that was when Erza went full-on demon mode.

She flung the two brawlers to opposite corners of the room, where both hit the walls and fell to the ground. The warrior mage glared around at the others. "Does anyone else want to try fighting?" she growled, and everyone shook their heads and quietly returned to whatever they were doing. Morganna and Natsu returned to the other members of Team Natsu, subdued, and they sat down on opposite ends of the bar, ignoring the smashed remains of what used to be floor.

"What is it with Dragon Slayers and anger management issues?" Gray muttered, causing Lucy to snicker and Morganna to glare.

"I do not have anger management issues!" she spat icily.

"I am nothing like that moody cow!" Natsu said angrily, and Morganna growled at him.

"You wanna go for round two, ass?" she said, rising to her feet.

"Oh, it's on." Natsu shouted. The two lunged for each other again but Erza stepped between them.

"You break the guild, I break you." Erza said darkly.

Morganna sat back down next to Lucy, shooting Natsu a glare at the same time. Natsu stormed over to where Gray was sitting and plonked himself on the barstool. Mira smiled at the both of them.

"Drinks, anyone?"

Morganna nodded slightly. "Water, please."

Mira gave her a glass of cold water, and the whole team fell into silence for a while. The atmosphere was tense, to say the least.

This tension was broken when Makarov left his office and walked downstairs. Humming jovially, he walked towards the bar.

Then he fell into a crater left by the fight.

"WHO DID THIS?" Makarov shouted, but as soon as he saw who was sat at the bar, he realised his question was redundant.

"Which of you lot were fighting?!" he shouted, and Natsu and Morganna cringed.

"You're screwed now…" Gray murmured.

* * *

Morganna and Natsu put away their cleaning equipment. As punishment for destroying the floor, they were forced to fix it then clean the entire guildhall. And finally, incredibly late at night, everyone else had gone home and the two of them were finished. Morganna gathered up the buckets and cleaning rags and dropped them back into the supply cupboard. They had spent most of the evening in silence, occasionally glowering at one another.

"Done. See you tomorrow." Morganna said, turning to leave.

"Yeah. See ya." Natsu said cheerfully, and Morganna looked over her shoulder at him. She returned his smile.

"Lets do that again sometime. I had fun."

**Chapter Nine is complete! Sorry it took me so long, exams at school gave me writers block :( But this chapter was a bit of an A to B chapter, and now the fun can begin again in chapter ten!**

**Thanks to Rvlakia for giving me help on this chapter!**

**P.S. Some people were asking me to tell them who the mystery person Morganna loves was in this chapter. My answer is this: Nope. You'll find out later in the story. Teehee.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten- Mishap**

Day One- Food Festival

Lucy and Morganna arrived early that morning. Neither had got much sleep, they had both been up very late to cook something for the festival. They had decided to do something together, after solo attempts led to failure. The girls bagged a stall near the centre of the market-place, which was filled with small stands of different colours, all for Fairy Tail guild members to sell their wares. At this early hour of the morning, the only people around were the roommates, Makarov, Mira, Levy, and, of course, Natsu with Happy. When food was involved, nothing would keep Natsu at bay.

"Hey guys!" Natsu called, waving happily and grinning widely as he jogged over to their stall.

"Aye, morning!" Happy cried, hovering next to his friend.

"Morning." Lucy said with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes.

"What's up? You both look exhausted." Natsu cocked his head to the right as he spoke.

"We were up all night cooking." Morganna replied, stretching her arms. "I didn't even get time to stretch this morning."

"Why did it take so long? What did you make?" Natsu asked. Lucy elbowed Morganna, who looked a little sheepish.

"We made octopus dumplings. And the reason it took so long? My roommate is an idiot." Lucy said, lightly punching Morganna on the arm.

"What happened?" Natsu enquired.

"Well…"

* * *

"So, Lu, what should we make?"

"Do you know how to cook anything, Mo?"

"Not really. I don't usually need cooked food. But following a recipe should be pretty easy, right?" Morganna reached for a few cookbooks that Lucy had on a shelf in the kitchen.  
"Right… hmm. How about this?" Lucy pointed to the contents table of one cookbook. Her finger rested next to the words 'Octopus Dumplings'. Morganna flicked to the page where the instructions were given. They searched the cupboards for the ingredients, and found they had everything except the cabbage.

"Oh well, it'll be fine." Lucy said, waving her hand dismissively. Morganna nodded.

"Yeah. Who even likes cabbage anyway?" she agreed.

"Apparently, dreams with cabbage or lettuce in them have a sexual connotation." Lucy said as she weighed out the flour, salt, sugar, and dashi powder.

"Gross! Who thinks cabbages are sexy?" Morganna shuddered at the thought.

"No idea. Mo, can you put the baking powder and water in the batter mix? I'll chop up the shrimp."

Morganna measured out a few tablespoons of baking powder into the bowl and turned to grate the ginger, when she accidentally dropped the pot of baking powder into the bowl. Another massive lump fell into the mix, which crumbled to pieces when Morganna tried to pick it out. She shrugged. A little more wouldn't hurt.

Lucy brushed her hands on her apron and wiped her forehead. After an hour of careful preparation, the girls had completed their dumplings and were ready to cook them. Morganna placed the pan on the heat and sighed.

"Right, in one minute we need to flip them over and let the other side cook a bit. Sticks at the ready!" Morganna said, handing Lucy a pair of chopsticks. "Now!"

The girls began flipping the dumplings. They had made fifty so they needed to work quickly. Morganna flipped one a little too roughly, and suddenly the dumpling exploded. As if on cue, other dumplings began to combust and the two girls dived under the table for safety.

A few minutes passed, and Morganna poked her head out.

"I think it's ok to come out now, Luce." Morganna was confused as to what had happened. Lucy crawled out from their refuge and dipped a finger into the exploded batter. She made a disgusted face then turned to look at Morganna, her arms folded and her expression irritated.

"Mo! You idiot! You put in way too much baking powder! That's why it exploded!" Lucy cried, throwing a dumpling at Morganna's face. It missed and hit the cupboard behind her with a dull 'thwack'. Morganna rubbed the back of her head.

"Oops." she said. Lucy sighed.

"Now we're going to have to remake them. This time, you make the filling and I'LL do the batter."

"Okay, lets get to work!" Morganna said.

* * *

Natsu burst into uncontrolled laughter. Levy wandered over. "Morning Lu-chan, Momo. How are you?"

"Okay. Tired. How about you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm well. Your food smells so good! What is it?" Levy replied, smiling widely at the pair. Morganna couldn't help but smile back.

"Octopus dumplings." she said.

"I'll buy one!" Levy said, handing over five jewel and taking a dumpling. "See you later, I have to go back and mind my stall!"

Natsu straightened after his laughing fit in time to see Levy skip off.

"I might as well try one." He gave Morganna five jewel, took a dumpling, and bit into it. "Mmm. This is pretty good. Yummy!" he smiled.

"Well, Luce did most of the cooking. I guess I'm not cut out for the culinary arts." Morganna said.

"Mo, keep an eye on the stall for a sec, I'm just gonna run over and have a look at the other stands." Lucy said, running off. Morganna turned to Natsu.

"Did you bring anything to sell?" Morganna asked him. Natsu nodded.

"Yah, I brought spicy cabbage rolls. Here, try one!" he reached into a small box he had tucked under his arm and handed her one. She looked at him dubiously and took a bite. Her mouth practically exploded with heat.

"What the bloody hell is in this?! It's so hot!" Morganna cried, fanning her mouth and panting.

"Jalapeños, red peppers, and ghost chilli." Natsu said matter-of-factly. He ate one himself and didn't seem at all affected by it. He moved over to the stall next to the girls' and plonked his things down. Lucy returned with a handful of star-shaped sweets. She gave a few to Morganna who gratefully ate them. They were a little sweet for her, but they tasted nice and fruity.

"Where did you get these?" she asked, popping a strawberry flavoured one into her mouth.

"Mira made them." Lucy replied.

"Mira MADE them? Like, on her own? She has awesome skills." Natsu said, having stolen one from Lucy and chewed on it thoughtfully.

"Oh, loads more people are arriving. This is going to be a great start to the festival." Lucy said.

Oh, how she would come to regret those words.

* * *

A few hours later, the market square was filled with mages and civilians alike perusing the wares. Every now and then, Lucy or Morganna would go off and buy some food for the two of them. Gray had turned up recently, deciding to share Natsu's stall, selling iced tea with Natsu's explosive cabbage rolls. They were making quite a lot of money from that combination.

In the centre of the market stands, there was a large open space with benches and a water fountain. Around mid-afternoon, Gray and Morganna decided to wander around the festival and get some more interesting foodstuffs.

"So what do you want to get?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, it all looks so good. Oh for goodness sake. Put some clothes on, Snow Queen." Morganna replied, shoving Gray. Gray nudged her back. She punched him on the arm, and he pushed her again. They started to laugh, and again Morganna knocked Gray, and he tackled her backwards. Unfortunately, he accidentally threw her into the fountain. She burst out of the water, soaking wet and laughing hysterically. Morganna reached for anything, and her hand closed around a firm rice cracker.

"Oh, you're for it now!" she cried, and hurled the food missile at his head. Gray ducked, and the cracker hit Wakaba on the shoulder. Without missing a beat, he turned a threw a melon at Gray, who he thought was the culprit. It hit Gray in the stomach and made him fall over. Macao had seen this interaction, and did what any self-respecting Fairy Tail guild member would do. He grabbed a projectile himself and shouted:

"FOOD FIGHT!"

And with that, it was on.

Immediately, all the members of Fairy Tail were gathered round, flinging food at each other and laughing manically. Even Lucy and Erza, usually quite reserved and embarrassed when things like this happened, found themselves launching tasty missiles at every mage in sight. Morganna ducked and dodged as best she could, but occasionally she would be to distracted by attacking to keep up her defense and something would hit her. She would then whirl around and aim something in the general direction of the offender.

"WAIT!" screeched Makarov. Everyone looked at him, disappointed. He sighed. "If you're going to use the food, the least you can do is pay for it." Everyone nodded. That seemed fair enough.

Chaos resumed. Jewel after jewel was dropped into money-boxes and handfuls of food were grabbed from the stalls and thrown everywhere.

"This is mental!" Gray called to Morganna.

"Yeah, and we started it!" she shouted back, laughing hysterically. Gray laughed as well, and threw a pancake at her and she caught it, then chucked it back. Suddenly, an idea struck her. She leant over and whispered in Gray's ear. His eyes lit up and he nodded. The two of them elbowed their way through the crowd, each picking up culinary weaponry as they wandered towards Natsu.

"Ready?" Gray asked, and Morganna nodded. Then, she pounced, shoving the cupcake she had grabbed into Natsu's face. He recoiled and as he stepped back Gray tipped some sort of snow cone down Natsu's vest. The dragon slayer yapped and started shaking the ice out of his vest. He turned on the pair who were collapsing with mirth. He glared for all of ten seconds before laughing himself.

"REVENGE!" he cried, shoving an onigiri into each of their faces. The three started laughing again.

* * *

By 4pm, the market was destroyed and everyone was covered in bits of food. Makarov collected up all the money-boxes and staggered slightly under the weight.

"Well, it may not have gone how we were expecting but at least we made a lot of money. Tomorrow will be a talent contest, so bring your skills!" he called, smiling widely at the mages.

"Well. That was…interesting." Erza said, walking over and picking bits of fish out of her hair.

"Bagsie the bath first!" Lucy called as she ran off towards the house Morganna began sprinting after her.

"Not if I get there before you!" she called.

A few hours afterwards, as Morganna was leaving the bathroom, she walked into the living room to see the whole of team Natsu spread across the apartment.

"Oh there you are damsel!" Natsu said, turning over his shoulder to see her.

"Shut your eyes! Goddamn pervert." Morganna muttered as she hurried into her bedroom. The team spent the evening playing cards, talking, and fighting. An average day in Fairy Tail.

**Day One- End.**

**There we have it. Longest chapter so far, with a fairly short update gap. Aren't you proud. Myself and Rvlakia Kavair have a Drama performance coming up, based on the opening "Once upon a time…" so our piece begins "Once upon a time, in the land of Fiore…"**

**She should be posting a transcript of the piece on Fanfiction, and/or posting a video on youtube, either on her channel, Rvlakia Kavair, or mine, Mad Hatteress, or our collab with other people Aki Suta. **

**Thanks for reading! See you soon with day two!**


End file.
